Mirra Boleros
Summary Mirra Boleros is the first officer of the USS Hunt. She is an Andorian and commanded the Hunt for a short period of time after the attack on Utopia Planetia until she sought out her old commander James Copper and had him reinstated as Captain. She currently holds the rank of Commander. Appearance Mirra is, 5'11" tall, slim with short white hair and a tribal tattoo on her left cheek. The tattoo symbolises peace. She was raised in London on Earth and speaks with an English accent. Personality & Lifestyle Mirra has a very warm personality, and plays the sensible and approachable foil to James Copper's cold hard approach to problem solving. She cares for her captain and crew and is a trained negotiator, making her inexpendable in diplomatic discussions and situations where dialogue can be more effective than phasers and torpedoes. James Copper once described her powers of persuasion as "a galactic asset." Pre-Starfleet Life Mirra was born in 2368 on board the Andorian ship Vulkar to Lenan and Siria Boleros. When she was 4 years old she set foot on Andoria for the first time, and found the experience uncomfortable having spent her life up until that point living on a starship. In 2382 her parents took her to Earth when her father secured a position at London's British Museum as an archaeological expert. He became the curator in 2384 and allowed Mirra free reign of the museum when it was closed. It was this that gave her a fascination with history and archaeology. She lived in London until she was 18, having been schooled there. She considers the city her home town. When she was 16 she met Adam Cartwright, a student at Oxford University, and fell in love with him. They parted ways when Mirra decided to move to San Francisco to enrole in Starfleet. Romantic Interests Adam Cartwright Mirra met Adam when she was 16 at Oxford University. The physical maturity of female Andorians at that age was at first unsettling for Adam, however he soon came to accept her. They parted ways two years later due to a difference in career interests; Adam wanted to remain on Earth whilst Mirra wanted to take to the stars. She considers Adam her first true love. In 2413 when visiting Earth after the Terran Incursion, she bumped into Adam in London, and learned that he had married a human female with whom he had two children with. Lucas Prevert Lucas Prevert was a French xenobiologist who travelled on the second USS Hunt for a short time. In 2409 they became romantically involved when visiting Aquatica City. Tragedy befell the relationship however, when Lucas was shot by a lowly mugger as they walked along the Presidium. James Copper James Copper, her captain, has been a long time friend and confidant. They have a highly charged professional relationship and regularly bicker. Although never truly revealed, others have said that the pair are clearly crazy about each other, but just don't realise it. Starfleet Career Mirra graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2388 with skills in diplomacy, exobiology and archaeology, the latter of which she learned under Dr Isaac Stamp whom she considers the "godfather of archaeology." Her first posting was the USS New Orleans, a Nova-Class starship, as a member of the ship's science team. David Shinkfield served alongside her as Chief Petty Officer. She found the post unfulfilling as her superior, a Vulcan named Dux, was unenthusiastic and failed to take advantage of opportunities to investigate a string of planets in the Pelia sector which had ruins from the same apparently extinct civilisation. In 2389, the New Orleans was badly damaged by a Pellian warship. Mirra was by this time the head of the ship's archaeological department, and became the most senior crewmember aboard when a well-timed hit to the hull destroyed the bridge and killed all of the bridge officers, including the Captain. Mirra set up a command station in auxiliary control and managed to send out a distress call, which was answered by the original USS Hunt. The Hunt was also attacked by the Pellians, who were waiting cloaked nearby. With the arrival of the starships Verona and Illustrious, a battle ensued which left all ships crippled and adrift. The Hunt was the most able of all, and was being piloted by James Copper, who, like Boleros, had been unwittingly left in command when the bridge crew were wiped out. Copper rescued the crews of the New Orleans and Verona, but was unable to save the crew of the Illustrious. Mirra returned to Earth on board the Hunt, and became part of an amalgamated crew which included David Shinkfield, Rixom M'Gila, Saurek Sian, Kohlar, Nion, and James Copper, who had now been officially instated as Captain. She served as first officer of the USS Hunt until 2408, when the Hunt was destroyed over Arvada III. Copper was court martialled for his actions during the incident and was demoted. Copper however resigned altogether from Starfleet and went back to Earth. Late in 2408, Mirra was given the field commision of Captain and tasked with overseeing the construction of the new USS Hunt in orbit around Mars. She commanded the unfinished ship during an attack by the Scolarians which saw the destruction of the Hunt's sister ship the USS Nomad, and the orbiting space station they were both berthed to. The Federation declared war on the Scolarians, and tasked the Hunt with leading a taskforce into their space to seek a diplomatic solution. Mirra requested three days grace to seek out James Copper for command, as she felt she was not up to the task. Copper had connections in the Scolarian government and thought he would be a valuable asset to potential talks. She found it very difficult to locate her former commander, whom she found on the third day sailing in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Hawaii. She convinced Copper to come aboard as an advisor on the agreement that he would return to Hawaii once the Scolarian situation had been resolved. He refused to accept a command position. The Scolarian mission revealed that a rogue terrorist known as Deadrick Akopian was responsible for the attack on Mars, and was planning to use an array of ancient weapons to attack the Federation. Realising the threat they posed, she finally convinced Copper to take command of the USS Hunt, and she took the position of XO under his command, which she maintains until this very day. 2389-2408 Mirra served as James Copper's first officer on the first USS Hunt between 2389 and 2408. After the ship foundered over Arvada III in 2408, she along with the rest of the crew had to await rescue from the Federation, eventually returning to Earth for debriefing. She was vehemently opposed to Starfleet's decision to court martial James Copper, and was prepared to defend him to the hilt. However her efforts were wasted when James walked out of the first hearing vowing never to return to Starfleet again. In the same year, she was tasked with overseeing the construction of the new USS Hunt in the skies of Mars, and was in command when the Scolarians attacked and destroyed the USS Nomad. Admiral T'Nae promoted her to Captain for her efforts in repelling the attack with a half-built ship, and ordered all resources poured into completing it so that it may pursue the perpetrators later in the year. Before heading out, Mirra asked T'Nae for three days leave to seek out the only man capable of talking the Scolarians down; her old Captain. T'Nae disagreed that James would be of use, seeing him as an unstable element, but granted that he could remain on the Hunt as a civilian advisor during the mission. Mirra spent three days looking for James, eventually finding him out to sea in his yacht, The Razor Thin Moon, and persuaded him to join her. At the conclusion of the Scolarian mission, Mirra stepped aside as commander and allowed James to take the chair again, and so continued their story. Stardate 61104.4 Boleros was enthusiastic in getting the opportunity to covertly watch the Kesh make their first lunar landing, and flew the first sortie in a cloaked shuttle to observe the event. When the Scolarians threatened the occasion, she was quick to suggest to her Captain that the only way to preserve the Kesh's isolation from interference was to forcibly remove the enemy ship, a recommendation that surprised even James Copper. Stardate 61221.7 Mirra was repeatedly subject to the romantic whims of incorrigible rogue John Legend during his time on board the Hunt. At first she found him somewhat charming and aloof, but after he broke into her quarters and covered the place in rose petals, she became incredibly annoyed with him and asked him to leave. Mirra would notice a distinct jealousy from her Captain when Legend was around, something which he flatly denied. When Legend antagonised the Sheliak, she asked Copper if she could use her previous experience with the race to talk them down. Upon meeting the Sheliak commander face to face, she was moderately successful in persuading them not to fire, or kill Legend. She would later comment that despite meeting the Sheliak on many occasions, no two experiences were ever the same, and were always as terrifying as the last. Stardate 61299.2 When the Hunt was called forth by the Fal-Tor-Ree, Mirra was part of the away team which beamed down to greet them, and was the first to notice their nemesis Deadrick Akopian as one of the distinguished guests. Whilst Copper dealt with the potential bomb threat on board the main facility, Mirra was ordered to return to the Hunt to scan the other orbital facilities, eventually falling foul of the Scolarian flagship. 2409 When the Federation was threatened by the Devidians, Mirra was tasked with exploring the bowels of Drozana Station, discovering an insane hologram which had been killing intruders in the inhospitable environment for decades. She was the first to discover the bodies of several 23rd century Starfleet officers whom had wandered through the temporal portal and into the sick game of "Bonnie-Kin" the hologram. She accompanied her Captain, along with Isaac Stamp, into the portal and to the year 2265 where they met Dr Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott, managing to thwart the Devidian threat by destroying Driffen's Comet. Stardate 61302.2 Mirra was amongst the crew of the USS Hunt who suffered quarantine when visiting station K-7 following the Devidian Incident. A radiation leak caused by the proximity to Driffen's Comet in the present led to a shutdown by the ship's computer, leaving only James Copper unaffected as he was on K-7 being interviewed by Temporal Investigations. Stardate 61752.9 Mirra was the first to point out that when crewmember John McClaren passed away in his sleep on board, there were no next of kin on record for the quiet and reserved officer, who had lived 121 years. She tasked Nion with following up on leads in hope of passing the message of his death. After McClaren's service, she became reflective and in a conversation with Dr Stamp noted that she was worried for her own legacy when the time came for her to die; wondering whether anyone would remember her. 2410 Approximately 12 months into the maiden voyage of the USS Hunt-A, Mirra was ordered by Commodore Epidemus to relieve James Copper from command and return the ship to Earth. Copper had been accused of the murder of Qatanmek in 2389, with Epidemus believing he had compelling evidence to support the allegation. Mirra became outraged at the prospect, even more so when James appeared to quietly accept the charge. En route back to Earth, Mirra had a heart to heart with him in the brig, becoming very upset that he wouldn't give anything away until the trial. At the court hearing at Starfleet Command, Mirra was ejected from the room for disrupting the proceedings, and was only allowed back in when Epidemus decided she should be a witness. Epidemus humiliated Mirra at the stand, causing her to walk out. With Shinkfield's help, she bought passage on a Pakled freighter to the Neutral Zone and contacted Franklin Drake and asked for his help. Drake allowed Mirra to enter the Enigma Nebula, a mysterious purgatory-like anomaly where the dead can live on. Mirra located a disembodied Qatanmek and brought him before the court, much to the disbelief of the Commodore, who had no choice but to accept Qatanmek's testimony. Copper was cleared of all charges. Stardate 63010.7 Mirra was one of three crewmembers who became stranded on Hura III whilst investigating the fossilised remains of a long thought extinct subterranean mammal. The creatures were in fact alive and thriving, and very hungry... 2411 2412 2413 Trivia #Could reasonably be portrayed in a live-action film or TV series by actress Keeley Hawes. Category:Main Characters Category:Department Heads Category:Andorians Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Starfleet Personnel